Degrees of Familiarity
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Will be GSR...Sara is keeping a secret from everybody. What will happen when Grissom finds out? When Catherine sees something that she shouldn't, what will she do? There will be a little angst at first, but it doesn't last long. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. Will never own them, blah, blah, blah.

**Rating**: M (It seems to be the only thing I write, isn't it?)

**Summary**: Sara is keeping a secret from everybody. What will happen when Grissom finds out? If there are any similarities to another story, it is purely coincidence. I wrote this in 2006. If I have copied someone else's idea, please let me know and I will gladly give credit where credit is due.

**DEGREES OF FAMILIARITY**

"Good morning everyone. I have a surprise addition to the syllabus. I promised a guest lecture and last week he finally agreed. He will be here next week. Don't be late because there will be an exam based solely on his lecture." The forty-something professor began the class and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" Someone from the back of the room called out.

"Dr. Gil Grissom. I've been in contact with him for months. He will be discussing…" Sara's cell phone chose that second to ring. She quickly turned off the offending noise.

"As I was saying, Dr. Grissom…" This time it was her pager.

"Ms. Sidle, is there a problem?" He asked her and the entire room was silent; waiting for her response.

"No; it's just Gri…err my boss."

"It must be important. Check your pager; we'll wait." Thoroughly embarrassed at this point, Sara opened her pager.

-CALL ME NOW! GG- She sent a reply.

-Busy. Call U later. SS-

"Ok, I'm sorry. I put my pager on vibrate." He accepted her response.

"Thank you. Dr. Grissom will be discussing…" Sara jumped at the vibration of her cell phone and her pager.

"Ms. Sidle, what is it you do for a living that your boss feels the need to harass you like this?" She sighed and figured her embarrassment couldn't get much worse.

"I'm a CSI."

"Really? That's very interesting, because that will be the focus of Dr. Grissom's lecture."

"I know. To tell you the truth, I could probably wing it and present the material just fine."

"Are you willing to put your grade on the line?" The professor challenged her.

"Yes. I'll even give you an outline of what he's going to be saying." Her pager vibrated once again. She finally decided to end this and called him back.

"_Grissom."_

"What do you want?" She knew the entire lecture hall was listening to her side of the conversation.

"_You; I need your help."_

"It can't wait? I'm very busy at the moment."

"_No; hot lead on a hot case. Come in now."_

"I can't. At least not for another two hours." She said firmly.

"_Where are you?"_

"Not at home if that's what you were thinking."

"_Tell me or I'll have Archie GPS your phone."_ She sighed.

"Fine; I'm at UNLV."

"_What are you doing there?"_ He let her hear the confusion in his voice.

"I'm trying to listen to a lecture that I paid money to hear, but you keep interrupting."

"_What is it on? I'll be there next week presenting one. I could use an assistant if you're available."_ Sara was now angry and let his name slip.

"Listen Grissom, you'll just have to wait a few hours and then I will come in and help you." Grissom thought he heard something when she said his name. He didn't get the chance to respond because she'd hung up the phone. He knew that she would also have it turned off so he can't call her anymore. Sara faced her professor.

"Sorry, he won't bother me anymore if he knows what's good for him." She prepared herself for the lecture, but then noticed the complete silence. She looked up and laughed.

"What?"

"You know Gil Grissom?" Her professor asked.

"Sure; I've known him for years. He's my boss now."

"You talk to him like that? So informal? So rude?" She held back her laughter. While she knew he was the best in his chosen field, these people were treating him like a god.

"Informal, yes; everybody does. Griss knows when I need to vent. He's a good listener."

"Griss?" Someone else in the middle of the room asked. She was frustrated.

"What are all of you; ten? Yes, I call him 'Griss'. Some people even call him 'Gil', but most everybody calls him 'Grissom'. If we aren't going to have a lecture today, then I need to go back to work." The professor cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. Ten minute break. Ms. Sidle, I need to speak to you." The class dispersed and Sara started writing out the outline. She knew exactly what was coming and this was what she was trying to avoid.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"Because of what happened just now." Sara answered plainly.

"Does he know you're in this course?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you don't tell him either." She continued her writing.

"I will respect that." She nodded and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here; these are short hand notes on what he will talk about since my grade is now based on this one lecture." He scanned the page.

"Thank you. This is impressive. I'll put this in my grade book." He left her alone and the rest of the lecture was able to conclude without further interruption. Sara immediately threw her bag in the trunk and drove to the lab.

Grissom had been waiting impatiently for her to return and had been hovering around the security cameras looking for her car. As soon as he saw it, he ignored the joy in his heart and went to meet her. He dragged her in by the elbow.

"Finally, you're here."

"What the hell? Let me go." She demanded. She didn't like being manhandled.

"No, you are needed in a re-enactment. The suspect is in custody and time is running out. You happened to share the most physical attributes as the victim."

"Such as?" She asked and received no response. He finally released her and she saw the rest of the team apparently waiting for her.

"About time." and "Where were you?" were two comments that she had heard, but didn't know who said them. She tried to focus on what Grissom was saying in reference to height, build, and weight. It was difficult to do because at the same time, he was taking her coat off and hovering behind her.

"Oh good, you're wearing a tank top." She heard him say, but what really caught her attention was the word 'pregnant'.

"Huh?" She let her confusion show. Grissom appeared in front of her holding one of those faux pregnant bellies.

"The suspect is eight months pregnant. I need you to wear this."

Sara didn't remember agreeing and suddenly she didn't care because his hands were sliding up her arms and occasionally brushing her bare skin. He was behind her again and reached around the front of her to grab the straps that would secure the whole thing to her body. Keeping her face neutral, she slipped into a mental fantasy that one day, he would give in and start a relationship with her.

Grissom wouldn't show it, but he was in heaven. He had an excuse to touch her soft skin. Even better was the fact that he was wrapping his arms around her. _God, if only this were real. Am I too late?_ He thought to himself. Satisfied with the fit, he grabbed the maternity shirt and slipped it over her head.

"I can dress myself." She snapped at him.

The team sat, quite amused and decided it was entirely worth the wait to see the interaction between the two. They were all waiting patiently for the day that both of them would give into their mutual attraction. Grissom appeared to be having fun. He looked like he was trying to hold his smile and accidentally touch her in any way he could. Sara, simply put, looked pissed off. They even held in their laughter when she snapped at him.

"Sara, you're only supposed to look the part, not act it." Greg teased.

"Bite me." She glared at him.

"You'd better keep your wife in line." Brass told Grissom.

"What?" Sara asked angrily.

"Uh, you match the description of the suspect and me, the victim. Hence, the re-enactment." Grissom told her calmly.

"They were married." She muttered to herself.

"Yes, dear." Grissom said and the room finally erupted in laughter. She turned to him, not amused.

"You called me out of an educational setting to come play house?" Grissom nodded.

"How long do I have to pretend to be married to you and carrying a bag of water?" She asked.

"Until tomorrow morning if my theory is correct. The evidence suggests that the wife did it and that she was very angry."

"Then I don't blame her. You owe me."

"Yes, dear." Once again, everyone laughed. Catherine even had to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Shall we go eat?" He asked.

"What? You don't seriously expect me to go out in public like this, do you?"

"Yes; we are going to re-enact their day to see if we can find a trigger or a reason behind his death." Sara thought about it. _A whole day with Grissom pretending to be my husband. It would make my dreams more realistic, but why torture myself like this. I guess I'm glutton for punishment._

"Fine; but **no** cameras. I better not see any photos of this anywhere." Grissom led her out of the room to start their day, but she stopped.

"Wait, this sucks, I already have to use the bathroom." She disappeared down the hall and he poked his head back in the room they had just come out of. They were all gathering their things to go home.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yep, lots. She's going to kill you. You know that, right?" Warrick replied.

"No, she won't. I've got leverage. See you all tonight. He left them to chuckle on their own and met Sara as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"A little help here." She was already annoyed, so he quickly helped her readjust the straps.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Grissom and Sara had made it to the parking lot, Sara had mastered the pregnancy 'waddle' that befalls most pregnant women.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To eat." He replied and held open the car door for her with a smile.

"Griss, I really am tired. I'd much rather go home and rest. I promise I won't take this off."

"No. We eat first and then we rest." She knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"It's a small place, the same one our couple went to."

"Great; do you have an itinerary?" She asked.

"Sure, but we're here." He handed her the paper she wanted and parked the car before she could really look at it. She looked up.

"Denny's?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Denny's." He left the car and came around to help her out.

"I'm still mad at you." She said when he opened her door.

"I know, that's why this is my treat." He smiled and held out his hand. Sara withheld any further comment and enjoyed his gentle nature. First, he held her hand and when they approached the door, he moved his hand to her lower back. The one place only he seemed to touch. Most of the other guys she knows used her mid to upper back.

"My back is starting to hurt." She mumbled angrily. He checked his watch and then called Catherine after they had been seated.

"_Willows."_

"One hour for the back comment. Who wins…oww!"

"_Did she just hit you?"_

"Sort of. Who won?"

"_You did. What does 'sort of' mean?"_

"She hit me with a fork. It's not funny, Catherine."

"You were betting on me?" Sara demanded angrily and tried to get up. Her added weight prevented a speedy exit however. Gil hung up on Catherine and grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay. I'm sorry; it was an easy bet. I just won one hundred dollars."

"I just figured out how you can make it up to me." She sat back in her seat. If he was going to be honest with himself, her sudden calmness was scaring the crap out of him. This wasn't going to be pleasant by any means.

"H-h-how?" He stammered.

"You have to wear this thing for twenty-four hours straight and that includes working a scene. If I get public exposure, then so do you." He audibly gulped.

"Wh-wh-when?" She smiled wickedly.

"The same day you give your lecture; midnight to midnight." He paled.

"I'm not hungry; please take me home." She asked.

"Please reconsider the day. I'll do anything if you change the day." He pleaded with her.

"I'll think about it and let you know when I get to take this off. I'm really, tired, sore, and irritated. Can I shower with this thing?" She changed the subject for now. She already knew what her alternative consequences were, but this was not the place to have that discussion.

"No, you can't, but I'll help you with that though, trust me." Grissom left a few dollars on the table even thought they hadn't ordered anything and led her out to the car once again.

Neither one knew that they were being watched since they had left the lab. By the looks of things, Sara had either forgiven him or plotted her revenge. She was still allowing him to touch her needlessly and help her in and out of the car. Brass' phone rang through the silence of the car he had been sitting in for an hour.

"Brass."

"Hey, it's Nick. How's it going?"

"She's in control. She hit him with a fork while he was on the phone. When they left, she had an evil smile on her face masked with gratitude."

"She's definitely got him by the cajones right now."

"They're headed for her place. I'll keep you updated." Brass hung up and continued to discretely tail them. They were only in her place for ten minutes or so when they emerged again. He noticed Grissom carrying an overnight bag, and Brass was intrigued by this since they didn't go inside with one. He followed them to Grissom's place and updated the team before going home.

Grissom opened the door of his townhouse and pulled on Sara's hand to get her inside. They both had the same thought, _what a perfect fit!_ He led her through his home and stopped in front of a bedroom.

"Here is the guest room. Get some rest; you can shower later. Don't take that off either."

"I won't and thank you." He nodded and started to walk away when she grabbed on to his sleeve.

"I did decide on an alternative though. Either you kiss me like you mean it or add another twenty-four hours to your punishment." Grissom raised his eyebrow and steeped into her personal space.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked almost silently. She held back her moan at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, what is your choice?" He said nothing; he just cradled her face and kissed her. She wasted no time in reciprocating. When they broke for air, they discovered that they were horizontal on the bed. Neither could remember moving their feet.

"Wow." She gasped out.

"Yes, 'wow' certainly applies." He agreed.

"You're very good at that." She complimented him.

"You too." He agreed again while he was still laying half on top of her. The pseudo belly was preventing him from being where he wanted to be. It was also a good thing so she didn't know what the lower half of his body was urging him to do.

"Can we do that again?" She asked hopefully and he smiled.

"Not today…Sara, am I too late?" She smiled and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Never." He was relieved to hear that and smiled at her. He moved to lie next to her and they stay as such, just holding each other. A few minutes later, Grissom rolled off the bed to his feet.

"Come on, my bed is much more comfortable than this one is. It will help your back" He pulled her to her feet. She had always been curious about his bedroom. The warm, cozy feeling it radiated surprised her. His bedroom had dark blue walls that had paintings decorating them instead of bugs. His furniture was a dark cherry and the king size bed looked inviting. He had a blue plaid sheet set and matching comforter. She laughed at that.

"What?"

"I have the exact same sheets in light blue."

"King?"

"No, queen. A king wouldn't fit in my bedroom; otherwise I would have gotten it." He nodded understandingly.

"Do you need a T-shirt?" He offered, knowing that his were larger around the middle than hers were. She nodded and he handed her one. He disappeared into the bathroom to change his clothes. Sara changed her pants first because she knew she still had he tank top on. She was changing out of the maternity shirt and into his when he came back. She pulled the shirt over the belly and looked at him.

"This thing really does weigh a ton, you know."

"So you've said; you look good though. Lay down, we'll rest for a few hours and then we're going out again." _He did it again, just like at the hockey rink! Throw a compliment out there and then act as though it had never happened. Sometimes, that man is so sweet and frustrating at the same time. At least this time I know he means it._ Sara thought as she joined him on the bed. She faced him and closed her eyes until she heard his breathing even out, then she gazed at him and how much more relaxed he looked when he was asleep. She knew she wouldn't sleep due to the fact that she was a stomach sleeper, so she took comfort in watching him sleep, being in his bed and wearing some of his clothes.

Grissom woke a few hours later to see Sara's brow eyes staring at him.

"Didn't you sleep?"

"No; this thing cramps my style. I rested though."

"My bed not comfy enough?" He tried not to sound hurt.

"No, it's not that. I'm a back or stomach sleeper and I couldn't get comfortable with this thing on; that's all. I'm fine and except for my back, I'm perfectly rested. She smiled and touched his cheek to reassure him.

"Back still hurts, huh? How about a ten minute shower break?"

"God, yes! Take this thing off." They both climbed out of bed and Sara picked up her clean clothes. He made sure she had everything she needed before taking off the belly.

"Ten minutes and I'm coming in, so you'd better be dressed if you don't want me to see anything." He handed her an egg timer. She adjusted the water and then allowed him to remove it. She set the timer and didn't waste any time in getting cleaned up. She finished getting her clothes on with thirty seconds to spare. Grissom entered the room while knocking on the door and pulled her out into the bedroom.

Sara was being weighed down once again, only this time, he deliberately touched her and kissed her neck from behind. When he reached around her front for the straps that hold it in place, Sara dropped her head back on his shoulder simply because she could.

"Sara, I would love nothing more than to continue this, but we need to go." She pouted.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"We're going out. You'll see." He tugged on her hand, grateful that she had forgotten about the itinerary.

When she saw where they were going, she got angry all over again and not even Grissom holding her hand eased her mood. He practically had to drag her in.

"Grissom! I **hate** the mall. That's what the internet is for." She complained.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is what our couple did that day. Quit being a baby." She stopped complaining and trying to escape, but he knew she was still angry. It was one thing to be there when you actually had a reason, but they were there for a re-enactment; nothing more.

Grissom was deliberately pushing her buttons for the whole time they were walking through the mall. She'd finally had enough.

"Just leave me alone!" She shoved him hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps and she stalked off as fast as she could. It was easy to catch up to her.

"Sara, thank you. Experiment is over, let's get out of here." He pulled her willingly toward the car. He drove them straight back to his place.

"Ready to take this off?"

"Yes." He took her into his bedroom, explaining the results. The victim was found near the fountain and when the suspect had shoved him, he must have slipped on some water. He stripped off the maternity shirt and she pulled his face down to hers.

Once the kiss broke, he removed the maternity belly then set the alarm clock. He wanted to make sure she was truly ready before allowing anything further to happen, so he asked her a question.

"Are you sure this isn't too soon?"

GSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, what do you think? You're probably all thinking the same thing that I am. :)

I did my part, now you do yours. :)

Thank you for the positive reviews I recieved yesterday. I love them all. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

"Take me now, or I'll kill you." Sara breathlessly demanded. The next thing she knew, she was shirtless and lying on his bed. He stood in front of her and she watched him shed his shirt. When he was on the last button, the doorbell rang. They sighed and redressed. He quickly helped her put the fake belly back on.

"Hey Gil, how's the wife?" Brass asked cheerfully.

"She's fine. Is there a reason you're here?" Gil asked; the calm concealing the anger he was truly feeling about being disturbed.

"Not really; I just wanted to see how the experiment was going." Sara appeared at the door.

"Thankfully, it's over. Help me take this stupid thing off. I need to go home and get ready for work." Grissom knew that she already had clothes in his bedroom, so she must want to keep their fledgling relationship a secret. That was fine by him. He helped her take off the heavy garment and she took it out of his hands.

"Suit up; you owe me twenty-four hours in this thing." Brass laughed.

"Can I shower first?" He asked.

"If you're not back in this room in ten minutes, I'm going to break down any doors in my way." Brass was still laughing though he was trying to calm down. He had almost succeeded when Grissom mumbled, "Yes, dear." Brass was hanging onto the wall for support. Grissom disappeared and Sara sat on the couch. Brass was able to join her a minute later.

Ten minutes later, Sara was getting off the couch to go intrude on Grissom when the man, himself entered the living room carrying his shirt in his hands.

"Ok, let the torture begin." He said. She helped him suit up and he was glad that he had picked out his largest shirt, as it barely hid the belly. He turned to her.

"You're right; this thing does weigh a ton." Sara smiled and playfully rubbed his new belly.

"No complaining, it's only been five minutes." She said and then held her palm out for Brass to drop ten dollars on it.

"You bet on me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're one to talk; at least there was only me and Brass on this and not the whole team; and at least I lasted a whole hour before complaining. Now, let's go, because I need a ride home for a quick shower." The three of them left the house and Sara drove Grissom's car because with his already rounded abdomen plus the new addition, he couldn't fit behind the wheel. Sara was turning red with the effort not to laugh as she watched him try to fit in the driver's seat.

An hour later, Sara and Grissom entered the lab together. She was hell bent on calling all of the attention to him and his new predicament. The gang had a tremendous laugh all while Grissom stood there and waited for them to stop.

"I told you she'd kill you; it looks like she went for slow and painful." Warrick commented. Sara discreetly snapped several photos, but he'd heard the last click.

"Sara." He warned.

"I'll trash them all right now if you can honestly say there is none of me wearing that thing." He smirked at her.

"I didn't take any pictures of you wearing this." She smiled.

"Do I look stupid? You still haven't answered my question." She said and took another photo out of spite.

"There aren't any pictures of you." He said.

"That's a beautiful sentence to tell my forehead. You're lying." He took a step towards her and she backed up.

"Give me that camera." He ordered.

"No." She quickly sidestepped him and ducked out of the door when he lunged at her. She knew he couldn't chase her in his 'condition', so she hid the camera in a safe spot and returned to the break room.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"It's in a safe place; my assignment please?" She asked sweetly. He grumbled and handed out assignments. Catherine, Warrick and Greg were sent to one scene while he took Sara and Nick to another.

Sara climbed in the driver's seat because she beat Nick to the car and Grissom couldn't fit behind the wheel of the Denali either. She put the car in gear and left the lab. Five minutes later, Grissom gave her a new direction.

"Sara, pull over to that empty lot."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." He snapped and she figured it out.

"Oh; is my little bambino rubbing on your bladder?" Nick snorted from the back seat at Sara's question.

"Yes, and who said it was yours?" Grissom fired back and Nick laughed so hard, his stomach hurt. Sara parked the car.

"I said, now be quick." He got out of the car and headed for some bushes in the corner of the lot, but he was having trouble.

"Sara! Come here!" She and Nick exchanged a look and then she flushed with embarrassment.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You either need to loosed these straps or lift this belly up a bit."

"Why did you ask me and not Nick?" He smiled at her.

"For appearances; if someone were to walk by, I would rather them see a woman's arms around me instead of a man's."

"This is so humiliating." She said and reached around him to lift the belly up. She tormented him at the same time by pressing as much of her body as she could against him, knowing that Nick was watching their every move.

"I know, but you would have gotten a full view anyways if Brass hadn't shown up and interrupted us."

"That was private; this isn't. Are you done yet?"

"Almost; I'll bet you ten dollars that Nick has reported this to someone." She felt his hands moving to put himself back together.

"No dice; I'm positive that he's already done that." They started to walk back to the car when she suddenly stopped. He turned and saw the epiphany currently claiming her features.

"What is tit?" He asked.

"Does Brass often just 'drop by' your place uninvited?"

"No; never."

"I think they're all up to something." She walked away and he couldn't reply because it wasn't the right time due to Nick's attendance and the fact that she was getting in the car. Just before she had gotten in, she turned her cell phone off.

"Hey Nick; can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Why?" He asked tentatively.

"Mine died and preggo over there is too slow."

"Hey! I resent that." Grissom was catching onto her little game. She looked at him.

"Then don't get knocked up again. Nick; phone?" Sara held her hand out expectantly.

"Uh, sure, here you go." He handed it over and under the guise of scrolling for her own number, she verified that he had recently called both Brass and Catherine. She left a fake message on her home phone to charge up her cell phone.

"Thank you, Nick. Now I won't have any excuse for having a dead cell tomorrow." She smiled gently at him as she handed the phone back to him. Grissom was looking out the window to hide his smile.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I pick on Nick a lot, don't I? :) I'll have to change that in the next story.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

At the scene, Sofia had a good chuckle at Grissom's expense. Sara and Nick explained the circumstances for Grissom being in his current condition. She thought she saw a flash of jealousy rip through the other woman's eyes.

"Sara, Nick, it's time to work now." Grissom changed the subject. Automatically, they both fell instep with him. Nick departed to work the perimeter while Gil and Sara went inside.

"Would I be able to get a back massage later?" He asked when they were alone.

"Maybe. Hang in there; only twenty-one more hours to go." She rubbed his belly and set off to work. He couldn't see it, but he knew she was smiling. Sara and Nick decided that one of them should be near Grissom at all times because they knew he wouldn't be able to get evidence off the floor and if he was dumb enough to actually squat, he wouldn't be able to get back up without help.

It was almost the end of shift when the threesome returned to lab. Gil went to his office because he couldn't be on his feet any longer. Sara logged in her evidence and strolled in to see how he was doing.

"So, how are you holding up, daddy?" She asked with a large smile.

"Very funny." He grumbled.

"I thought so; you're halfway there, I'm proud of you." He offered up a small smile in return.

"Thank you. Do you have plans for breakfast?" Her face fell.

"Sadly, yes, but I'm free for lunch or dinner."

"Ok, come over to my place and we'll have lunch. If I may ask, what do you have planned this morning?"

"Oh, it's just another lecture at UNLV. Today it will be about the mating habits of certain species." He nodded his head.

"So this is a personal pursuit?"

"For now it is. I need to go, but I want to keep you honest. Turn around please." He was curious as to how she was going to keep him honest, but did as she requested. He felt Sara lift his shirt and do something at the ends of the straps. She put his shirt back in place, checked to make sure no one was looking and then gently squeezed his ass.

"I'll see you later." She whispered on her way out the door. He left his office and Found Catherine fifteen seconds later.

"Look at the back of this thing and tell me what Sara did to it." He pulled her in his office and let her look at his back. Catherine laughed.

"She put chalk marks at the end of the straps so she will know if you take it off. Why did you let her do that to you?"

"She said she wanted to keep me honest. I had no reason to distrust her." He said factually and adjusted his shirt at the same time. He bid them a good day and then asked Brass to drive him home.

Sara arrived at Grissom's for lunch just as she had promised. Her class had gone uninterrupted and she also got some studying done as well. When he opened the door, she was pleased to see that he still had the belly on. She offered him a ten minute break.

"Thank God!" he said and lied on the floor.

"There are only a few more hours to go, hang in there." She tried to console him.

"I'll make it; come join me."

"I should set a timer." She suggested, knowing how distracted they both would be if she joined him.

"Good idea; it's on the stove." She retrieved the egg timer, set it and lay beside him. Seconds later, she was under him in a steamy make-out session. He had just gotten her shirt off when the timer signaled it was time to suit up again. They had lunch and talked for a bit. When she was tired, she went him despite his offers to let her stay with him.

One week later, Sara had gotten to class early as she always did and had been reading ahead in her textbook. She had forgotten that today was the day of Grissom's lecture. Luckily she saw him enter and turned her head down before he could see her. It was difficult for her not to look at him because he spoke with such passion. Whenever he would ask a question to the class, she wrote her answers down on her notepad. The girl next to her finally started to speak them out loud. After the third answer, Grissom caught her.

"Miss, why do you keep looking at your neighbor's paper?" Sara hastily scribbled a reason. The girl glanced down.

"She has laryngitis sir."

"Ah." Gil had noticed the woman constantly writing and also that she had never once looked up from her notes. He finally finished his lecture with a picture of the team.

"These are the best CSI's in the county. I hope you never meet any of us during an investigation."

"Hey, Sara, that's you!" Some guy shouted out from the back.

"Excuse me?" Grissom looked at the young man.

"Yeah, Sara Sidle, you called her last week." Sara's head banged onto the desk. He looked back to the mop of brown hair.

"Sara? Are you the one with the laryngitis?" He asked and she nodded her head, but refused to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking this class? I would have gladly offered to help you." When Sara said nothing, the professor dismissed the class.

She tried to escape, but Grissom had anticipated this move. She stood there and waited for the room to be empty. The professor told anyone who still had questions to wait outside.

"Now you know why I couldn't help you present." She said quietly, knowing the professor was still in the room packing up his things.

"Why?" It was a single word that asked many questions all at the same time. She knew what he really wanted to know.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't even going to show up today, but my grade was on the line for your lecture alone." The professor risked and interruption.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sidle, you've just earned your 'A'. You already had one, but now it's guaranteed. Have a good day. Dr. Grissom, thank you again for presenting to my class." Gil shook hands with the man and watched him leave. He then led Sara to a desk and sat in the one next to her. He waited her out, she finally sighed.

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. I'd decided to finish school and get my Ph. D. both, in forensics and entomology. You've taught me so much; I figured I might as well get the piece of paper to make it official. You're an inspiration. When you called me last week, the professor had just told us you were coming. I was embarrassed and everyone made me the center of attention once they found out I knew you. I know I should have told you; I'm sorry I didn't. Sara lowered her head and he cupped her chin to make her meet his eyes.

"It's a nice surprise. Why do I have any reason to be upset, honey? We've only been together for a week. I don't expect us to learn everything there is about each other that fast. We've got time." Sara nodded.

"Do you have any more classes today or can I take you out to lunch?" She smiled.

"Lunch would be good, bed would be better." He fought the reaction by her seductive tones.

"Food first." He chided and rose to his feet. They collected their things and left the class together.

When they left the class, there was still a throng of people waiting outside to ask Grissom questions. Grissom and Sara patiently answered the questions and after forty minutes, were finally able to leave for the lunch he promised her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So now he knows...what do you think?

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've sent me. I love reading them and I know that without them, I wouldn't have the courage to post. :)

Also, I have finished this story and there are a grand total of 7 chatpers. I will post chapter 5 tomorrow. I am still waiting for my muse to reinspire Confidentiality, but she's been busy inspiring other ideas, so I can't call her a slacker. :)


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to his place, he made her toasted bagels with peanut butter and jelly on them.

"This is delicious, thank you." She said between bites.

"You're welcome. Would you like to stay here today? You still have the clothes that you brought over last week." She nodded and they cleaned up the dishes. He led her back to his room.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to look at you or answer any questions." She confessed. He turned and smiled at her.

"I have a pretty good idea. I feel that way with you at work sometimes." He breeched the threshold of his bedroom and picked up both of his hands while he walked backwards. He closed the door and wrapped her in his arms. Sara eagerly returned the embrace.

They looked at each other at the same moment with one thought on their minds. They moved and their lips met in the middle to add another spark of arousal. Their clothes fell off at the same rate and they waited until they were both naked to stop and take in the other's naked body for the first time.

"I feel like I'm looking at a masterpiece in the museum." He said.

"Me too; kiss me." She demanded as she reached for him. This kiss had them horizontal on the bed. He was demanding passion from her and receiving just as much as he gave. She flipped them over so she was on top.

"Me first." She said wickedly. He enjoyed the full body massage that she was giving him with her body, lips and tongue. He looked up when she stopped touching him. Wordlessly, she propped him up on some pillows.

"I want you to watch me." She whispered in his ear and nipped his lobe for added emphasis. This time, he watched her work his way down his body and take his erection in her hand. She gave him two slow strokes and then put her mouth on him. She heard his moan when she took him in orally. His hands were in her hair, but they weren't controlling. He was trying very hard not to close his eyes to the sensations she was creating. She was holding his hips in place because he must have started thrusting up at some point. This was by far the most intense blowjob he had ever received. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that Sara had asked him to watch, or if it was because Sara was the one giving it to him. His sudden and extremely powerful climax ripped through him without warning. She showed him that she swallowed most of what he spilled into her mouth. She sat in front of him and offered him the rest. He nodded and she kissed him.

"You taste good." She moaned when the kiss broke.

"Thank you. That was a first." She was confused.

"What was?"

"That was the first time I've watched and then tasted myself. The fact that I can share that with you makes me feel good." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. He used his body to get her on her back. She used her hands to rub up and down his back as he left her mouth and moved to her neck. Her moan was music to his ears as he found a particularly sensitive spot below her right ear. Very suddenly, Sara arched her back and squeezed his arms.

"Oh my god, that was a first for me." She breathed out and smiled. Grissom figured he did something right.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I've never had an orgasm from someone nibbling on my ear." She saw the flash of triumph in his eyes; it matched the smile gracing his features.

A minute later, Grissom resumed his quest to devour all of Sara. He achieved several more orgasms from fondling her breasts, fingers, toes, and the insides of her knees.

"I'm going to pass out soon if you don't stop." She breathed heavily.

"I guess that means it's your turn again." He said with a smirk. Sara rose to the challenge and flipped him over during their kiss.

"Roll over." She said and this confused him. She treated him to a back massage with her mouth. She learned that the top of his ass was extremely sensitive as well as the back of his thighs. She got him to flip over and this time she straddled him. She toyed with his nipples and nibbled his ears until he uttered one word; "now".

In a flash, the roles were reversed once again. This time, Sara was guiding him to where they both wanted him to be. He waited while her muscles stretched to accommodate him. Sara pulled his head down to hers and forced her tongue in his mouth. He began to move slowly within her. Neither one of them had heard the doorbell ringing this time.

"This is strange; his car is here and he's usually still up at this time." Catherine muttered to herself. After a few more minutes of knocking and ringing the bell, she took out the spare key he had given her years ago. He'd only given it to her so she could feed his pets when he was away at conferences. This is the first time she's had to use it when he was in town.

"Gil?" She called out and received no answer.

"Gil, are you home?" She tried again from the living room. She draped her jacket over the chair. She could hear something coming from the back of his place. _Sounds like porn; if he's watching it, it's pretty loud._ She thought to herself and headed in the direction of the noise.

When she reached his door, she heard him cry out and at the same time there was another voice. She drew her gun and burst in the room.

"FREEEZE!" She yelled and Gil snapped his head up in horror. It was a good thing that he had the sheets up to his waist covering his ass; literally. Catherine sorely wished that she could rewind time thirty seconds to erase this site from her memory. Gil and Sara in the bed and he was still between her legs. Gil pulled the sheet higher up to cover Sara's chest without further exposing either one of them.

"I'm so sorry." Catherine told the floor and backed out of the room.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Sara looked up at him with a worried expression. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to go talk to her. If this gets out at work, I'll handle everything." He climbed out of the bed and pulled some clothes on.

"Here's a shirt for you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He watched her put it on and then left the room in search of Catherine.

He didn't have to go far; she was in the kitchen making a stiff drink.

"Catherine, umm, why did you break into my house?" Catherine refused to look at him. She downed her drink and started a second one.

"There's a case. You didn't answer your phone, so I came by. When you didn't answer your door, I used the spare key you gave me and opened the door."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"We've been together for about a week. This is our first sleepover." She smiled.

"I'm happy for you; really I am, but it's going to take some time before I can look either one of you in the eye again." He nodded.

"I understand." He studied her and then started his question.

"Catherine,…"

"You can trust me." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Sara had appeared a minute later and was fully dressed.

"Hi, Catherine."

"Hello Sara." Catherine still couldn't look at either one of them. Grissom pulled Sara off to the side.

"I thought you'd be 'passing out'?" Sara laughed.

"I could, but I have some work I need to get done at home." Gil knew that Sara was uncomfortable staying because Catherine was still here.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight." Sara gave him a quick kiss and left his house. He was reluctant to return to the kitchen where Catherine was waiting.

"Do you love her?" She asked and forced herself to look in his eyes.

"I'd rather not discuss that with you."

"Fine; but if you don't love her, it will break her heart. No plant will work this time either. Be careful, she's had feelings for you for a long time."

"Thank you for the advice Catherine, have a nice day." Catherine nodded and finally left his house. Grissom went back to bed and passed out. He'd completely forgot about the case Catherine came over to tell him about.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I don't know about all of you, but I would be mortified. :) Only two chapters left, please keep leaving your reviews. I love them and I will post again tomorrow. :)

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

Sara went home and actually managed to get a few hours of sleep. She was currently working on a paper due in a few days when someone knocked on her door. She carefully covered up her work and materials before answering. She had been predicting Catherine or Grissom, but not Brass.

"Hey, would you care to grace my presence for dinner?" She opened the door wider to let him in.

"Sure, I'll order in. What's up?" She closed the door behind him.

"I can't fool you, can I? I wanted to talk to you; preferably over Chinese food?"

"Ok." Sara placed an order at her favorite take out place; sending an urgent text message to Grissom at the same time.

"Hey, the food will be here shortly. Would you like something to drink?" She offered.

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Brass replied and sat on the sofa. Thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_It's me; what's so important?"_

"Oh, hey, hold on for a minute." She turned to Brass.

"Brass, excuse me for a minute, I need to take this call." Brass nodded and Sara disappeared into her room.

"Hi. How'd it go with Catherine?"

"_She said she'll keep quiet. What's going on?"_

"Brass is here. He says he wants to talk."

"_Oh."_

"If he asks about you or us, what should I say?"

"_I would say that unless he provides you with irrefutable evidence, be vague. I trust you. Call me later."_

"Ok, thanks for our help. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Sara hung the phone and took a deep breath before rejoining Brass in the living room. She did a quick visual scan to see if anything was disturbed. She was pleased to note that he had respected her privacy.

"Hey sorry about that. I've been playing phone tag for a couple of days." He smiled.

"It's alright. I came by because I'm worried about you." He confessed.

"Why?"

"You've been acting strange lately; are you ok?" She knew he was truly concerned about her well being and it warmed her heart. She handed him his coffee.

"I'm fine." He changed the subject until the food arrived. He paid for it, despite her protests. They ate in relative silence and she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Spit it out, Brass. What's up?"

"As I said before, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm doing great."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not drinking again if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm glad. Have you got a new guy?" The sudden subject change threw her for a loop.

"Why do you ask?"

"That huge hickey on your neck." He pointed to the right side of her neck. Her hands to flew to neck and he knew by the look on her face, this was the first time she was learning it was there.

"What?"

"I think you should look in the mirror." He suggested. Sara spent a few minutes staring at the huge purple bruise on her neck and wondering how she was going to cover it up.

"Grissom does impressive work." Brass' comment ripped her out of her thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"Grissom did a good job." He said.

"Who said it was Grissom? I could walk into work tonight and say you did it or Nick, Warrick, Greg, or even Joe Shmoe."

"Ok, who did it then?"

"Oh, this really great guy named none of your business." He smiled.

"Have you finally gotten Grissom to pull his head out of his ass?"

"I don't control what Grissom does or doesn't do with his head." She fired back.

"Apparently." Brass smirked at her.

"Alright, clearly you know something so spit it out." Brass confessed everything that had happened since the day of the experiment. Sara calmly walked to her front door and opened it for him. He paused on the way out.

"Sara, I'm sorry. We all hope that you two will get together. We honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. In case, you hadn't heard, Mrs. Harford will be spending the next several years in jail for involuntary manslaughter. Yours and Grissom's experiment proved the point and when we told her, she confessed." She nodded and he left. She closed the door and called Grissom back. He said he would be right over.

She was finishing her paper when he knocked on her door.

"Hey, have a seat and wait for a few minutes. I'm almost finished with this assignment." She told him. He watched her quickly edit the document and then print.

"How much more school do you have?" He asked while she stapled the papers and put them in her folder.

"Next semester I begin my thesis project. I was going to persuade you to help me."

"Sure, how can I help?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get my project approved." He nodded.

"Ok, let me see your neck." She showed him and he used his fingers to trace the bruise.

"I'm sorry, you just tasted so good."

"Well, next time, just remember that there's more to me than just my neck." He roughly pulled her body against his.

"Don't I know it?" He playfully growled and moved his hands from her hips to her ass. She laughed when he tried to return the spot he'd already marked.

"Hey, we still need to talk." She reminded him. He stopped what he was doing, but didn't release her. He listened as she shared everything the Brass had said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked when she was finished talking.

"You." He said decisively and started to lower his head.

"Down boy, I'm serious." He stopped just above her lips.

"Me too." Any protest was cu off by his searing kiss. She broke off the kiss after a few seconds.

"Don't start something you can't finish. We have to leave for work soon."

"That's why they call 'em quickies, dear." He started walking her back to her bedroom.

"You're insatiable." She mumbled and he smiled.

"You're the cause; and the effect." He whispered as he stripped her shirt and lowered her on the bed. Then her phone rang. His head rested on her bare shoulder as she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"_Hey Sara, its Greg. Are you ok?"_

"Peachy; what can I do for you?" Grissom was already tired of waiting for her, so he started kissing her shoulder and neck. Sara tried to keep him still, but he only smiled.

"_I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if I could catch a ride to the lab with you. My car won't start."_

"Sure, I'll be there soon. Bye Greg." She hung up before he could reply. She turned to Grissom and tried unsuccessfully to push him off of her.

"Sweetie, I need to get up." He looked at her.

"Sweetie? I like that." He said and then kissed her.

"Gil, I need to get up. Greg needs a ride."

"I don't want to let you up. I need a ride too." She smirked.

"Yes, I can tell. Can we postpone until after my class?" His face fell.

"I guess. Can I come with you?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I started this by myself, I will finish it by myself. I'll let you read all of my papers if you want though."

"I'd like that." He kissed her one last time before letting her get out of bed. He watched her freshen up and right when they were going to walk out the door together, he put his hand on it to keep it shut.

"I love you, Sara. Drive safely." She smiled.

"I love you, too, Gil. I'll see you at work." They left her place together. She threw her bags in the trunk and drove off. He smiled because once again, she had forgotten about the mark on her neck.

"Sara, is that a hickey?" Greg asked when he got in her car. He tried to lean in for a closer look, but she backed away from him. She pushed him back into his own seat and started driving toward the lab. He stared at it for another minute.

"It is! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Not you." She said with a smile and ignored him for the rest of the way to the lab. When she parked the car, she remembered about her class in the morning.

"Oh, Greg, I can't drive you home in the morning. I have an appointment."

"Ok, I can find someone else to take me home. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's routine." She said to assure him. He nodded and held open the door for her.

She ignored the strange looks she kept receiving as she followed Greg to the break room. Catherine was the only one not looking at her. _Why would she look? She practically saw him give it to me._ Sara thought to herself and fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

"So, Sara, have you been playing with the vacuum cleaner again?"

"Sort of; there was a lot of suction." She answered while they waited for Grissom to arrive. No one knew he was right outside the door when Nick asked his next question.

"Come on, who did that fine piece of work?"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Do you think he'll say anything?

Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far…I look forward to more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

"I did; let's get to work shall we?" Grissom announced coolly and got right to business. Sara loved the fact that he admitted their relationship in a way that left no room for discussion. She put her eyes back in her head and looked around the room. Everyone else had the same expression that she did; even Catherine. Grissom waited and then handed out assignments. After the shock wore off, word spread around the lab faster than the winds of a tornado. Ecklie tried to fire Sara, but Grissom threatened to quit if anything happened to her. Knowing how valuable Grissom was to the lab and how much money actually came in because of his reputation, Ecklie had no choice but to leave them alone. Grissom didn't usually pay attention to office politics, but that didn't mean he couldn't play the game. After a few days of idle gossip, the news died down and became a way of life for everyone.

A few months later, it was time for Sara to begin her thesis project. Her professors agreed that since her project would cover both degrees, she could do just the one project. She knocked on his office door to alert him of her presence and started talking at the same time.

"Grissom, I need to utilize your geekiness." She said and closed the door at the same time.

"Why?"

"It's for my thesis project. People won't question anything if you ask this favor; they will if I'm the one asking."

"Ask away." He said.

"Well, I'm doing my own decomposition project. I'm comparing the results of decomposition rates on pigs sprayed with male urine versus female urine. I need you to collect urine samples from everybody. Have the jars labeled with an 'M' or 'F' and the date. It's simple as that."

"Sure, I'll start today. You have your own specimen jars, right?"

"Yes. I have them; they're in my car. Will you go with me to get them?"

"Sure; you owe me." He said with a wink.

"I know." She added her own wink and led him out to the car. He carried two of the three boxes for her and they went back to his office. Sara, wanting to keep up appearances, left him there. He took one box with him to the break room after he also picked up that night's assignments.

"Before we begin, I have a request. A colleague of mine is performing a decomposition project and asked if I could help collect urine samples. Take a jar, label it with the date and gender then leave it in my office refrigerator. This should only take the next two days or so. Extra specimen jars are in my office as well."

"Great, give me one." Sara snatched the jar out of his hand and ran out of the room. Her urgency prompted everyone to make a pre-emptive trip to the restroom. After he'd sent everyone out, he tracked down as many people as he could find to gain their assistance as well.

Three days later, Sara's jars were all filled and she had set out to begin her experiment. She'd had to add a fourth pig into the mix because when she tested all of the female urine for pregnancy, some of it came back as positive. She'd found a location on fairly level ground that she could spread out and perform on all four pigs at the same time. She used large cages to hold her cameras and keep the larger animals out. The first pig was control pig with no fluids at all. The second pig was sprayed with the male urine, the third was doused in the female urine and the last pig was the one with the pregnant female urine. She used natural elements instead of heat lamps to accelerate the process. Grissom was eager to see her results and she allowed him to tag along once a week as long as he kept his observations to himself. She also allowed him to go record data and change the tape in the camcorder if she to work late.

It took six months from when she collected the urine samples until the pigs were all decomposed beyond recognition. It was time for her to start analyzing her notes, pictures and the videos. Grissom understood when her research began to take up all of her free time. He remembered doing the same thing. He actually admired her for pursuing two doctorates at once. He tried to be supportive and not respected her decision not to tell everyone. She wanted them to find out after her graduation, but not before. The one thing he did ask was that she spend breakfast and dinner with him. She took it a step further because at this point, she was basically living with him. She was only using her place to put her thesis together.

One day a few months later, Grissom decided to be assertive at breakfast.

"Sara, take the day off and spend it with me. I want to take you out. I want to be with you today." She thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, one day won't hurt anything. I'm just about ready to start writing my paper. My results were fascinating." She said to bait him.

"How so?"

"You'll have to wait and see. So, where are we going?"

"Lot's of places; I actually am in the mood to do a little bit of shopping." He said, shocking them both. She didn't know he had a specific destination in mind.

"Shopping; for what?"

"I think I need a new suit, maybe some nice sheets for the bed. I also like to people watch." She thought for a minute. She didn't like shopping at all, but she loved spending time with Gil. If it made him happy, she was willing to do it.

"Ok, you're in charge." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Thank you; now go get ready." She nodded and he took her dishes from her to put them in the dishwasher.

"Can I ask you something?" The one true destination he had for planning this excursion was approaching, so he started idle conversation.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." She was holding his hand and strolling along side him, looking in all the store front windows.

"What's your opinion about lifetime commitments?" She looked at him, but he was staring straight ahead, watching where they were walking.

"I think they're not to be taken lightly. I think it's something that requires a lot of thought before any decision is made." He stopped and looked at her. He knew she hadn't yet seen where they were standing.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Do you realize that ten months ago today you challenged me to kiss you? You were wearing that pregnancy belly."

"I've been so busy with my thesis lately, I'm sorry. I remember the day vividly, but didn't realize the date." He stroked her cheek affectionately and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"That's good. I've been thinking and wondering how you felt about committing the rest of your life to me?"

"What?" He smiled; he knew he surprised her.

"I love you, Sara. Marry me." She stared in his eyes and felt her own mist up.

"Yes. I love you too." She threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her and then led her inside the jewelry store. She looked at him and he winked. Now, she knew the real reason for this excursion. The new suit and sheets; it all made sense. He held her in front of him as they looked at wedding sets. Sara had more fun in the jewelry store than she thought she would. They had their fingers sized and then tried on several different rings. Sara chose an engagement ring without a raised diamond so that it wouldn't get caught on her gloves at work. It was actually a traditional wedding band for most women, but Sara customized her ring. She had chosen a flat band with each of their birthstones; a peridot and a sapphire. Her wedding band would be plain gold to match Gil's. She smiled up at him as he handed over his credit card. He was surprised by her sentimentality. She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. Because the ring was customized, they had to wait a week or so before they could pick it up. He said he would pick up the bands as well. He took her to lunch after that and then a walk down the strip.

"You make me happy." He told her.

"You make me happy, too." She said. He released her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his and they discussed future plans.

One month later, Sara finished her thesis. She was proud because she turned it in with enough time left in the semester to be able to graduate. She wasn't going to participate in the ceremony, but Gil's urgings prompted her to agree.

"I've got an idea." He said.

"I knew you did." She said with a smile. They were laying in bed on a Saturday morning. They had just gotten home from work and finished breakfast.

"This is a good way to celebrate and let the gang in on your secret. Let's use your graduation day as our wedding day."

"Well, we'll all be dressed up anyway…ok, let's do it" Sara turned her body to roll on top of him and kiss him. They were still christening the new house they had moved into the week before. It was in Catherine's neighborhood about four streets away from her. Somehow, they managed to keep most of their things and make it fit into the new house. Sacrificed items included her couch, his recliner his dishes, and her glassware.

On the anniversary of their first kiss, Sara graduated with honors. Grissom proudly sat with the team and he knew that they were confused. All he did was ask them to join him at the graduation. He looked at their faces after Sara had received her two diplomas. Shock was written all over them. He smiled and took a picture of them.

Afterwards, the gang revealed their surprise and offered their congratulations. Greg was the one to point out that with two doctorate degrees, Sara now had more education than Grissom. Her thesis was published and she was being referred to as 'the next Gil Grissom'. They all had a great laugh when one of her professors had come to tell them that. Grissom cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Sara's waist.

"We would like you to join us at the church. We are getting married today."

"Let's go then!" Brass led the group to the cars.

Two hours later, Dr. Sara Sidle became Dr. Sara Grissom.

"So Sara, way back when Grissom collected our urine for us, it was for you?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. My experiment determined how urine affected decomposition. My twist was I sprayed one pig with male urine, one pig with female urine, and a third pig with a pregnant female urine, then of course there was my fourth pig with no urine at all."

"Did the extra hormones from pregnancy affect the rate?" Nick asked.

"Yes. It decomposed the fastest, followed by the female urine, the control pig and the male urine last. It was fascinating."

"So who is pregnant, I wonder." Catherine mused.

"I don't know. Nobody I've seen has shown any signs of pregnancy. Maybe it was a miscarriage." Sara shrugged. They went out for dinner to celebrate the wedding and Sara's graduation.

That night, Ecklie tracked them down.

"Gil and Sara, I want to offer my congratulations. Sara, I just received a phone call asking if you would be a presenter at a conference in Miami. They were very interested in your research. Here's the information, I strongly recommend you consider it." He handed her a packet.

"Thank you; I'll think about it." Ecklie nodded and left the couple alone.

Sara accepted the conference and Gil went with her. They took a few extra days to stretch out the trip into their honeymoon. Labs all over the country constantly called, trying to recruit Sara. She, Gil and Ecklie always politely refused. She was happy in Vegas with her friends and Gil. They never had any children for several reasons, but they were happy to teach everyone around them the fine art of forensic science and entomology.

The gang did a short community outreach program inspired and piloted by Sara, to educate school age children about how to solve crimes. The mayor gave them each an award for their service to the city and kept the funding going so that it could become a yearly event. By the time Sara retired, forensics was one of the toughest programs to be accepted into by colleges across the nation. She and Grissom spent the rest of their days consulting, presenting, traveling and loving each other.

THE END

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So there it is, what did you think?

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have received on this story. I will hopefully begin posting again soon. As it stands right now, my muse is still being a pain in the ass and not inspiring Confidentiality. I do hope she comes back soon. Thank you all for your patience and a big thanks to Wanda, The Beta Goddess; you rock! Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
